1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to picture frames, and in particular to an improved expanded composite picture frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As herein employed, the term "composite picture frame" is intended to define a picture frame having inner and outer frame components directly interlocked with one another. Prior art examples of such picture frames are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,651,867 (Prew), 3,408,759 (Rotheraine et al) and 3,579,886 (Hughes). The purpose of the outer frame component is primarily decorative, its function being to provide an ornamental border around the inner frame component. There are limits, however, to the widths of the ornamental borders which can be achieved with this technique. Expanded composite picture frames were developed in order to overcome this problem. The term "expanded composite picture frame" is intended herein to define a picture frame having inner and outer frame components held in a mutually spaced or expanded relationship by an intermediate filler piece. An example of a prior art expanded composite picture frame is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,316 (Knox). The Knox arrangement provides a wide decorative border around the inner frame component, with the majority of the border width being supplied by the relatively inexpensive filler piece. This represents a decided cost advantage as compared to composite picture frames having wide outer frames which are more expensive and difficult to manufacture.
Thus far, however, the potential advantages of expanded composite picture frames have not been fully realized due to a number of problems including lack of structural rigidity and difficulty of assembly.